Up to now, the laser light source is mainly applied in the fields of measurements, optical communication, optical discs, and the like which utilize the collecting characteristics of laser light as well as high coherency. However, the research and developments of laser light sources are eminent and small-sized high output lasers represented by semiconductor lasers are advancing in their practical uses, and there are such as multi-mode semiconductor lasers which can accomplish outputs of several watts order in semiconductor lasers.
Accompanying by such miniaturizations and high outputting of such laser light sources, developments of applications using laser light sources of miniaturized and capable of high outputting and developments of apparatuses used therein are activated.
High output light sources are expected to be applied in various uses such as in picture display apparatuses, illumination apparatuses, and semiconductor exposure apparatuses, and particularly, high output laser light sources are sought to become capable of realizing a high color purity degree sharpness image in a laser display using high laser outputs of RBG three original colors utilizing its high mono-color characteristics. In addition, it is also expected to apply a miniaturized high output laser light source to an illumination light source that is of low power consumption and has a lengthy lifetime. Further, the high output laser light sources are also applied to laser processing where minute configuration processing by the high output lasers is being realized.
In the applications using such high output laser light sources, in addition to that the mono-color characteristics and high output characteristics of the laser light are utilized, there is a large request for a uniform cross-section intensity distribution, and there have conventionally methods for satisfying the same.
For example, in patent Documents No. 1 and No. 2, those which form the output lights from the laser light sources having a Gaussian light intensity distribution so as to have a uniform light intensity distribution using devices or optical systems which make the light quantity uniform and which are called as a homogenizer are disclosed. Further, in patent Documents No. 3 and No. 4, those which form the output lights from the laser light sources so as to have a uniform light intensity distribution using optical elements which are called as integrators.    Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 07-306304    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent No. 3410813    Patent Document No. 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-40327    Patent Document No. 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-57514